This study of longitudinal evaluation of liver function, hepatic and systemic hemodynamics after all types of shunt procedures has significantly advanced therapy for variceal bleeding in the past 15 years. Its research component has now been completed, and all of the patients are being followed elsewhere in the hospital. No more research subjects are planned.